Prank
by daughterofevil158
Summary: Mikey is bored, and when Mikey's bored, no one is safe from the wrath of Dr.Prankenstein! A series of one-shots about the epic Prank Wars! R&R!
1. Beautiful

'_**Ello, readers! This is my first story, so please no flames!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own TMNT. That honor goes to Mirage, 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, and whoever else.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Man, there's nothing to do," Michelangelo complained. Not much had happened since he and his brothers took down the Technodrome, and it was getting boring. He had thought of reading his comic books, but he read them all yesterday. Twice.

Then, he thought of something. He hadn't pulled a prank in a few days. A devious smirk crossed Mikey's face. Dr. Prankenstein was back in business, and he knew exactly which brother to prank, But first, he needed to ask April if he could borrow her make-up kit.

The next morning, Mikey was making breakfast for brothers and sensei. _3,2,1..._

As if on cue, his brainy brother Donatello came stumbling into the kitchen, lookin like the undead.

"Morning, Don. Coffee's on the counter."

"Thanks, Mikey," Don muttered as he grabbed his mug and began gulping down his heavenly drink, not noticing the smirk on the younger turtle's face.

Later, after everyone ate and went off to do their own things, no one taking notice of Mikey's smirk or Don's tired expression, the orange-masked turtle walked to his brother's lab, listening in glee to the soft snores on the other side. If there was one thing you should know about Dr. Prankenstein, it's that when chooses his target, no one can stop him.

Donnie awoke-when did he fall asleep anyway?-to the sound of his brothers' laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked when he saw his brothers were laughing at _him_.

"D-dude, you sh-should see your f-face!" Raph managed to get out as he began choking on his cackles.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Don stare, horrified. Pink eyeshadow covered his lids, his lips were smeared with dark red lipstick, a rose was clipped to his mask, and if that wasn't bad enough, a mustache was drawn on his snout with mascara.

"_**Mikey**__…_"

"Uh, should I start running?" Mikey asked nervously, slowly backing up toward the lab door.

"Oh, Mikey," his brother started in a sugar-sweet tone, gripping his bo staff tightly.

_SHINK!_

The naginata blade popped out.

"You should of starting running 5 seconds ago."

The next 30 minutes were filled with tortured screams and shouts of, "I'm going to kill you!"

"You think we should tell him about his shell?" Leo asked in amusement as he watched the fight.

Raph snorted. "Nah. Pretty sure Don'll spot 'Mikey is awesome!' written in pink glitter sooner or later."

"HE _WROTE __**WHAT**_!"

"Not the face, not the face!"

_**Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Sickness

_**Greetings, readers! I have decided to make this a series of one-shots, so hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**_

"Raph, are you sure they'll be okay?" Leonardo asked for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh, for the last time, yes! Besides, do you think Mikey would pull another prank after the beating Don gave him? Even he's not _that _stupid!" hi hotheaded brother yelled.

"I'm not worried about what Mikey will do. I'm concerned about what _Don _will do."

Michelangelo was shaking slightly in his shell as he ate his pizza. He had been forced to stay home because of his "skate-boarding accident", but so was Don due to some sickness he doubted even existed. And the worst part was that Splinter and April were out for another training session, which meant that no one could save him from Donatello's wrath.

"Mikey, could you grab my antibiotics from my lab?"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"S-sure Donnie," he whimpered, clutching his left arm through his cast.

"Oh, and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard of this really good soup that would help cure me faster. The recipe's on my laptop."

Opening the laptop, the orange-masked turtle saw two words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Michelangelo was terrified.

When Leo and Raph came back from their patrol, they found Donnie watching a movie while wrapped in a thick blanket. Mikey was nowhere in sight.

"Donnie?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Where's Mikey?"

"He ran into his room after I asked for some antibiotics. He looked like he saw a ghost."

Sharing a worried look, Leo and Raph slowly walked to their youngest brother's bedroom door.

Opening the door, the two found Mikey rocking himself in the fetal position and chanting, "I'm too young to die. I don't wanna become turtle soup," over and over again.

"Donnie!"

"What?" the brainy turtle asked, annoyed that he was missing his movie.

"What," Leo started, pointing at Mikey, "is _this_?"

Donatello had an evil look on his face that would make even the Shredder run home crying for his mommy. "_That_, my dear brother, is sweet, sweet revenge."


	3. Cake

_**Here's Chapter 3, folks! Hehehe, I'm so mean to Mikey. But that doesn't mean I don't love him!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_SPASH!_

"Oh, I'm going to kill you Mikey!"

"Gah!"

Leo sighed as he heard the all-to-familiar sound of Raph beating Mikey up. Though he was kind of glad, since it meant that Mikey was no longer traumatized by Donnie's "little prank."

"Let me guess, another one of Mikey's pranks?" a female voice asked behind him.

"Finally, someone who's not crazy!" the oldest turtle exclaimed in relief as April came into view.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Leo's eye twitched and he lost it. "Seriously, ever since Mikey pranked Don, it's been a battlefield of pranks and I'm sick of it! I just want to watch Space Heroes in peace without worrying about getting hit by a water balloon! Please, you have to help me!"

April thought about it for a moment before smirking. "I know just the thing."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Later that night, two ninjas were doing something, something extremely challenging, something that took days, even weeks, to perfect, something that would be ruined it even the slightest mistake was made. What they were doing, young ones, was…

"Baking a cake?" Leo asked when he saw the ingredients on the table.

April gave a devious grin. "Not just any cake. You see, we're going to…" she whispered the rest to him, in fear of someone being awake and overhearing.

"Oh! I see," Leo muttered with a sadistic glint in his eye.

The two smirked at each other before getting to work.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

When the others awoke, a delicious aroma filled their noses and minds. The boys immediately sprinted to the kitchen, while Master Splinter walked at a more leisurely manner.

"April, Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?" the rat asked curiously as he gestured to the vanilla cake on the counter.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to thank you, for all the help you guys have been," April replied with gratitude in her voice. However, Splinter caught a mischievous glint in the kunoichi's eye that worried him slightly.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around? Let's eat!" Michelangelo exclaimed, tired of waiting.

"Sure. Raph, would you do the honor?" the redhead asked, handing the turtle a knife. She, Leo, and Master Splinter all backed away several steps back as Raphael brought the knife closer to the cake.

_SPLAT!_

The three younger turtles stared in shock as the were splattered in vanilla frosting and cake mix.

"What," Raph started.

"The," Mikey continued.

Don finished, "HECK?"

Fits of laughter from the other two teens and a few chuckles from Splinter himself was the only reply they got.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Yay, I actually included April and Splinter in this one! I based this chapter mostly on a prank I read in someone else's story, so I don't own the idea. See you soon!**_


	4. Pretty

_**Hello hello, readers! Here's another chapter of your favorite story!**_

_**(audience is silent)**_

_**Okay, so not **_**ALL**_** of you love it. Anyway, this chapter is based off of penguinsfan90's comic, "Little Beauty", on DeviantArt. You should check out her work. You won't regret it!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Michelangelo knew that what he was doing was extremely risky, maybe even suicidal, but as you know, once an idea gets into his head, you can't get it out.

"_Mikey_?" his red-masked brother growled out.

"_Yes_, Raphie?"

"_What_ did you do to Spike?"

"Nothing."

Raphael sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Go-"

"Unless you don't count making him pretty as nothing," and with that, Mikey pulled Spike out from underneath his blanket.

Raph stared in horrification. His pet-no, his _friend_- was cover in pink and orange glitter. _Mikey rules! _was scribbled all over his shell.

Slowly, Raph's eyes met his brother's, and Mikey knew his time on Earth was now limited. But it was _so _worth any beating Raph could give him.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"So, he _ate _your sais?" Leo asked 5 minutes later as the two stood outside Donnie's lab.

Raph nodded. "You really need to start feeding that kid."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, hope you enjoyed! Ta-ta now!**_


	5. Feathers

_**Good morning, afternoon, and evening to you all! Here's another chapter!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

It was a normal afternoon in the lair-or, at least as normal as you can get in a family like the Hamato's. Leo was Watching Space Heroes, Raph was punching the training dummy, Mikey was reading his new comics, and Donnie…

"Hey guys, where _is_ Donnie, anyway?" Leo asked.

As if on cue, a large explosion was heard from the lab.

"That answer your question Lameonardo?"

Mikey looked up from his page. "Should we go check on him?"

The three quickly ceased their activities and cautiously walked to the lab.

Leo knocked on the door. "Donnie? You okay, bro?"

A moment of silence passed before the purple-masked turtle replied. "I-I think I'm fine."

"You _think? _Don, I will use force if necessary."

"N-no! I'm f-fine!" the weak reply did nothing to ease the other's fears.

"Don, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll-" Leo's eyes widened when he felt something warm and sticky touch him feet. Slowly, he looked down.

And nearly screamed.

"Donatello, _what _happened?"

"One of my machines backfired on me. I'm okay though, so-huh?"

"What?" Mikey asked, trying not to panic.

"Miwa, is that you?"

"That's it! I'm breaking this door _down_!" Raphael, having seen the red substance as well, called out as he began kicking the entrance.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

Raph finally managed to bring the door down, and the three turtles tried to squeeze through the door at once, but ended up on the floor in a huge heap.

When they looked up, they found Donnie leaning against the table, with a can of soda on the ground, and…was he playing _Mario _on his T-phone?

The genius looked up from his game. "Oh, I seem to have spilled my Cherry Cola while I was playing. My bad. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Three things happened in the next five seconds: one, the three now-sticky turtles tried to get up, but ended up slipping; two, a bucket load of feathers headed towards them; and three, April walked in the lair to hear three angry shouts of, "Donnie!"

The teen sighed and shook her head as the earlier-mentioned turtle ran, followed by his three angry feathered brothers. "Boys."

"Tell me about it."

The redhead jumped in shock before turn to the chuckling culprit. "Master Splinter!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**And guess what? You, yes YOU, can now submit dares for the turtles, April, or even Master Splinter to pull! So send in your dares, and may the Prank Wars begin!**_


	6. AN

_**Okay guys, you're probably mad that this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to ask you about a two new stories I'm thinking about. The first one is going to be more serious and takes place in the future.**_

**Category: **Ninja Turtles

**Title: **Metallic Heartbeat _**(Might change title name later)**_

**World:** 2k12-2k13

**Rating: **T for violence, blood, death, and cursing

**Summary:** It's been 15 years since my brothers and I last faced the Shredder, since Leo became a prisoner, since Raph became brainwashed to become part of the Foot, since Donnie disappeared. But now, as my eyes meet my brother's, I know that nothing can be done to fix our mistake. Except destroy Shred-head for good and save what's left of my family. _**(Might change summary later)**_

**Main Characters **_**(in order of importance)**_**:** Michelangelo, Donatello, April O'Neil, Raphael, Leonardo, Shredder, Karai

**Pairings:** Hints of Apritello, but nothing to big

_**This next one is more fluffy, and has an OC in it.**_

**Category: **Ninja Turtles

**Title: **_**(I don't have a name for this one yet, so any suggestions?)**_

**World:** 2k12-2k13

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** What if there had been another prisoner in the detention center? One of the most dangerous experiments of the Kraang, which could prove deadly in the wrong hands. This experiment is…a little girl? And now, Mikey has to care for her while keeping her a secret from his family!

**Main Characters: **Michelangelo, OC

**Pairings: **None

_**So, what do you think? Should I go with one? Or both? Please vote!**_


	7. Fight

_**What up, readers? The prank in this chapter was suggested by **_** .52, **_**so if you're reading, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also, most of you like my second story choice, which I have titled "Secret" until further notice(still up for suggestions on a name!), so I will be writing the first chapter after I post this one!**_

**WARNING:**_** Mentions of death**_

_**Wait, does this mean I have to change the rating? You know what, I don't care. Let's get this show on the road!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"I'm telling you Raph, if you'd just give it a chance, you'd love it!"

Uh, no. Space Heroes is the lamest thing on the planet! Well, second lamest, with you being the first!"

Mikey sighed. His two older bros, Leo and Raph, were duking it out again, and this time about a silly TV show! How immature could they be?

Donnie exited his lab, rubbing a large bruise on his arm from the chicken incident. "They're _still _fighting?"

The younger of the two nodded. "Looks like it."

Suddenly, Raph's voice gained a slightly worried tone. "Leo? What're you doing with your katana?"

You could _hear_ Leo's wicked grin as he replied in a psychotic voice, "Oh, I'm just removing a thorn from my side. A really,_ really _annoying thorn that I like to call Raphael."

The sound of a blade swinging through the air and making contact echoed in the younger turtles' minds. Thy desperately waited to hear the red-masked turtle's voice, but to no avail.

"He killed him. He killed him. He _killed _him," Mikey kept repeating in a hushed whisper.

Donnie gulped and quickly turned around.

And came face to face with Leo.

"AHHH!"

"_AHHH! _Donnie, don'tscream like that!" Leo scolded. "What's wrong with Mikey?"

The two quickly began walking away from their brother, but were stopped when their shells came in contact with…_something?_

"_What's wrong guys?"_

Mikey and Donnie shared a terrified look before slowly turning around. The red mask was all they needed to see.

"_AHHH!"_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

** .52, **_**I hope this was what you had in mind! Please review!**_


End file.
